


Whorehouse

by LivinTheCoffeeLife



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Brothels, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, whores
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:49:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2009823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivinTheCoffeeLife/pseuds/LivinTheCoffeeLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward meets Ezio and they go to a brothel in Italy. May be multichaptered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whorehouse

**Author's Note:**

> I know they are from different times but just roll with me here. I am HORRIBLE at italian and don't know much of it.

"So Ezio where do you go around here for fun? If you know what I mean?" Edward asked his new friend. "This way my friend!" Ezio said pulling edward toward his favorite brothel.  
When they got inside they sat on a plush couch. "Have your pick mi amico." Ezio said smiling at Edward. "All the girls here are very beautiful." Edward said impressed. "That they are my friend, that they are." Ezio told Edward with a smirk. "How about that one?" Edward said pointing toward a busty brunette. "Ah Rosalina, she is a very fine choice my friend. She can go all the way down, if you know what I mean?" Ezio said looking at her. "Ugh, then how about that one?" Edward tried, pointing at a blonde with a pert round bottom. "Sinthea is good in what she does." Ezio said nonchelontly.  
After about twenty minutes Edward was rather annoyed. "Is there anyone in this place that you haven't had sex with?!" Edward asked Ezio angrily. "Yes." Ezio said leaning close to Edward. Ezio then leaned in and kissed Edward hard on the mouth. To stunned to freak out Edward soon found himself kissing back. Ezio then stood up. Grabbing Edward's arm he tugged him from the couch and pulled him toward the stairs. Ezio pulled Edward to a room upstairs and shoved Edward into a wall and started to kiss him again hard. Not entirely sure of what to do Edward just stood there and let ezio kiss him.  
Ezio then pushed off of Edward and took off his shirt. "Well then cara mio, have you ever laid with a man before?" Ezio asked and Edward shook his head no. Ezio gave him a perverted smirk. "This is gonna be fun." Ezio then gently pushed Edward onto the bed and started to undo Edward's shirt buttons. Edward didn't know what to do or how to get out of this situation so he just rolled with it. Kissing Ezio and leaning into the soft touches. Then Ezio touched his waist line. Edward shivered and gave a small moan at the feeling. Ezio grinned and lightly ran his fingers over the skin there. Edward started to squirm. "It's okay mi amo. It's okay. We will have great fun and I will go slow." Ezio said with a sincere smile looking Edward in the eyes. Edward stayed still for a moment then slowly nodded his head.  
This earned him another kiss. Ezio then placed butterfly kisses over his face and down to his neck and chest. As Ezio reached Edwards trousers he looked at Edward asking for permission. Edward swallowed thickly and gave his approval. Ezio ever so slowly pulled down Edward's pants. "Really? No underwear?" Ezio laughed.  
Edward blushed and looked he other way. "I'm not making fun of you. I think it's cute." Ezio said winking. "Shut up! I'm not cute." Edward said in protest  
"Ah, quite the contrary amo." Ezio purred. Ezio then gave a short lick to Edward's member. Edward moaned and grabbed Ezio's hair. With a sly grin Ezio took Edward's dick into his mouth giving light suction on the head. Edward arched his back with pleasure. Ezio continued his ministrations for a while before lifting his head.  
"Why," Edward panted. "Did you stop?" He finished after a quick breath.  
"Because mi amo I have something better to give you." Ezio said. Edward's head tilted a littler in curiosity. "Please get on your hands and knees. Don't worry amo you will enjoy this, I promise." Ezio said at Edward's look.  
Edward did as asked and waited until he felt Ezio's hands on his hips. As he was about to ask Ezio what he was doing Edward felt a tongue on his rear.  
Jerking his hips in surprise he fell onto his elbows face on the mattress. He could feel Ezio smirking but soon forgot all about it as a tongue worked it's way around and into his ass. He squeaked loudly at the feeling.  
Ezio stopped what he was doing and sat up a little, "Edward did you just squeak?" Ezio said giving a pleased and perverted smirk behind Edward's back. "No!" Edward said. "Yes you did." Ezio said looking even more pleased. "No I didn't. You're just hearing things." Edward said demanding. "Don't worry I liked it. It sounded good, and hopefully by the end of tonight I'll have you screaming." Edward said going back to his task.  
Plunging his tongue into Edward and keeping it there was a task by itself. Edward kept rocking back onto Ezio's face, this making it hard for Ezio to keep his tongue inside of him.  
After a while Ezio decided it was time to move on with things. Sitting up and reaching to the bedside table Ezio pulled out a jar of oil. "Edward, I need you to flip back onto your back please." Ezio told him. Edward was still shaking from the rimming he just got and had trouble getting onto his back. Ezio took pity on the man and helped flip him over. Settling himself between Edward's legs, Ezio opened the jar.  
"This might feel a bit uncomfortable at first but it will get better, I promise." Ezio said lifting Edward's right leg over his shoulder. Ezio dipped his fingers into the jar and put them near Edward's entrance. Leaning. Forward he gave Edward an encouraging peck on the lips before letting his finger trace the outside rim. Ezio then dipped his finger into Edward all the way to the second knuckle.  
Not quite liking or disliking the feeling Edward squirmed a little. But Ezio gave his leg a sharp squeeze telling him to stop. Pushing in and out until Edward felt a little looser, Ezio then pushed in another finger. Hissing at the sharp sting Edward tried to get away. But Ezio made it impossible by kissing his leg and leaving hickeys on his thigh. Thus distracting Edward from the sting and getting him used to the feeling. Thrusting his fingers in and out was a small challenge seeing how tight Edward was. But after a while he had loosened enough for Ezio to have three fingers in him.  
Ezio searched for that one spot inside of Edward that would make him scream. Probing his fingers in as deep as he could, Edward's back launched off of the bed beautifully. Lips parted in a scream and back arched.  
Edward's eyes watered as he screamed at the amazing feeling. Ezio then pulled his fingers back and thrust them into that spot as hard as he could, causing Edward to scream even louder ripping a sob from his throat.  
"Please!" Edward sobbed. "Okay." Ezio said pulling his fingers out and all but ripping off his trousers. "This will hurt." Ezio told Edward as he put a copious amount of oil into his arousel. "Please." Edward choked out.  
Ezio sighed as he lined up his dick with Edward's back entrance. Going all in, Ezio was enveloped by a tight heat. Moaning, Ezio stilled. Edward was jerking all over in the bed, his head thrashing back in fourth at the pain. Ezio reached forward cupping the mans cheek. "Shhh mi amo, everything will be alright." Ezio told Edward goving him a deep kiss.  
It took a few minutes but Edward calmed enough to be still. "You c-can move now." Edward got out. "Alright this may sting at first." Ezio told him. Edward nodded and bit his lip as Ezio started to move in and out at a slow pace. Ezio was trying to find that one spot again. After a while he found it. Edward screamed, begging for more. "Faster! Harder! Please!" He screamed and Ezio did just that.  
Ezio pounded into Edward as hard as he could. Grabbing Edward's arousal he stroked it in time with his thrusts. Soon enough Edward came screaming out Ezio's name. Not too long after Ezio came deep in Edward's ass.  
Moaning at the new feelin of warm seed in him, Edward grabbed the bed sheet harder. Ezio pulled out and admired his handy work. Edward lay on the bed looking disheveled and ravished. Hair splayed upon the pillow, lips swollen and red from the rough treatment. His neck was littered with love bites. His stomach covered in his own come. But best of all, Edward's ass was leaking Ezio's juices onto the mattress.  
Edward felt as if he were about to pass out. Ezio laid down beside him throwing an arm over his waist pulling him into an embrace. "Sleep now amore mio. Tomorrow will be a hard day for you." Ezio said lovingly into Edward's ear. Edward nodded and let sleep claim him for now. 

The sun was bright and invaded his senses. The birds were too loud and so were the people on the street below. Edward opened his eyes slowly. Finally becoming aware he felt sticky and gross. Then he tried to sit up. Wincing he looked at the arm on his waist holding him in place. The very male arm.  
Flinging himself off the bed despite the pain Edward looked at Ezio who was beginning to wake up. "Are you well amore?" Ezio asked in confusion. "Wha-, how, did we? What happened?" Edward managed out as he began his mental meltdown. "We had sex. And we both enjoyed it." Ezio said bluntly only adding to Edward's freak out.  
Standing up Ezio walked over to Edward naked as the day he was born. Sitting down next to him Ezio gave a soft smile using his fingers to lightly brush Edward's hair out of his eyes. Ezio gently picked up Edward and carried him back to the bed. "Stay here I'll get us something to clean up with and new clothes." Ezio said gently. Edward nodded mutely.

After a good hour of getting thoroughly clean, Edward and Ezio left the brothel. "Edward, before you go I have to ask, do you hate me now?" Ezio said looking Edward straight in the eyes.  
"I should. I really should, bu for some reason I don't. Ezio... Let's just never mention this again okay?" Edward said sadly. Ezio nodded and they both headed toward different destinations.

**Author's Note:**

> if i get 10 kudos and 10 comments asking for another chapter i will make it multichaptered.


End file.
